


Sweet christmas kisses

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is mentioned like the others, Because he is a Phantom Thief, Christmas, Christmas fic, Cuties being teenagers, Fluffy, M/M, MUCH FLUFFY, Secret Santa, and i love him, gingerbread cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: Just two teenagers in love trying to bake gingerbread cookies for their friends. They make a mess.





	Sweet christmas kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to Vodka on our server! Who asked for PegoRyu doing playful teenager stuff and being happy. Hope you like it <3 and have a merry christmas! <3  
> My english is still not the best and it wasn't reviewed. Please forgive my mistakes.

Christmas is a time of happiness, jolly, gratitude and many feelings with hope. But it’s also time of school break, christmas cookies and spending time with your boyfriend, in Ren’s and Ryuji’s case.  
It wasn’t christmas yet, and they decided to cook gingerbread cookies for their friends, when december 24th arrived. It will be a nice surprise, especially because they aren’t the best in cooking sweeties. But it will be from their hearts.  
Sojiro said they could use the kitchen if the two kids don’t make a mess in it. Leblanc is closed at night, anyway.  
“I bought everything you told me to, Renren. I hope I didn’t forget anything.”  
Ryuji carried a cardbox with ingredients for the cookies. He had almost let it fall when he arrived, because Ren came already holding and kissing him. Ryuji will never get used to it, and he was glad.  
“Boss let me use his stuff too.” Ren replied, putting everything they would use, on the table. While Ryuji sneaked to see what it was. “They will be the best cookies, our friends will love it!”  
Ren looked at him, Ryuji always demonstrate so much love for everyone, it made him smile. “Well, let start or they won’t receive any at all.”  
“R-Right!” Ryuji took a spatula. “Ryu, this is on the end of the recipe.”  
He dropped the spatula. “Right! I knew it.” They were already laughing.

After some minutes, Ren found himself with cinnamon and icing on the tip of his nose and Ryuji with a white colored kiss on his cheek.  
“Look at it, I will only sniff cinnamon for the rest of my life, it’s impregnate.”  
Ryuji started laughing. “Dude, you are my cinnamon.”  
He smiled. “That don’t even make sense.” Ryuji beamed and grabbed his waist, kissing his nose and then the mouth, leaving it with cinnamon too. Ren couldn’t stop giggling.  
“Let go, the cookies are ready.”  
Ryuji pout, receiving another kiss, while Ren went to the oven.  
He said nothing and Ryuji went there to get a look. The cookies were black.  
“...We burned it. But don’t get sad Renren, let’s make it again!”  
Ren was frowning but his face got soft. He was with a hand on his chin, Ryuji know he did it when he was planning something.  
“Well, I remember I told you to buy more of the ingredients than we needed.” Ren looked hopeful at him, while also knowing that Ryuji was always loyal to his “leader orders”, like he always say, so he smiled. “Yes! As expected of our leader, thinking of everything. I bought more.” A fond look passed on Ren’s eyes. People always say Ren can read their feelings and mind, but Ryuji was the only one who could do that with him.  
“I’m not your leader anymore.” They were always playful about that.  
“You are.” Ryuji’s arm crossed his shoulders, while making a sign with his other hand, showing a imaginary landscape. “You are the leader of Phantom Thieves and Christmas!” He looked weird at his blond boyfriend. “I’m Santa, them?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“That makes you Mrs. Claus.” He smirked. Ren could see the gears of the other’s head functioning. “No. No, I’m Santa, then.”  
Ren couldn’t help but laugh. “Ok, then. Santa, let’s make some more cookies.” He blinked the long eyelashes he know he had, while making a cute face. But it only made Ryuji put a entire hand on his face. “And try to not burn them this time.” He talked muffled by Ryuji’s hand.  
“Ren, I will kill you with icing.”  
The other boy couldn’t stop laughing.

“Ryuji, you will not do it.” Ren was in one of the most dangerous situations of his life. They had finished baking the second tentative of cookies, but now the blondie had a mischievous smirk and a ball of powder with some cookie dough, that before was on the bowl.  
“Oh, I will.”  
“Sakamoto Ryuji, Sojiro will kill you. If not me.”  
“But you are such a angel, Renren, you fit white.”  
“I’m not a an-” Before he could finish, a soft ball exploded on his face. Ryuji couldn’t stop giggling, almost laughing, but too afraid to do so.  
He saw Ren cleaning his face with his hand, and a more devilish smirk than his own appear on that beautiful face.  
“I told you, Ryuji, I’m not a angel.” He took a plastic bag already filled with icing and was slowly walking towards his boyfriend, who was still giggling, but taking some steps behind.  
“You won’t catch me, Renren, I’m a runner.”  
“And I’m a thief!” They started running around Leblanc, laughing like kids, while Ren wasted all the icing on Ryuji’s back, hair, legs, arms and everything he could catch.

He cornered the other on a sofa, making him lying down. And was about to waste all the rest of the icing with the evil smirk still adorning his face, when he fastly put the bag on the table and jumped on his boyfriend. The two couldn’t stop laughing and Ryuji embraced the boy on top of him. He could feel the black curled hair on his chin, and feel Ren’s chest and body shaking with laugh. They really loved each other.

After more cuddling, laughing and giggling, everything was cleaned and they were looking at the oven again. Now the cookies were perfect to eat, in Ryuji’s words. And both did a high five.

Drawing on the cookies is one of the most fun parts, they agreed. All of them were little gingerbread mans and the two late phantom thieves were adorning them like their friends. Ann got ponytails and a red dress with a heart; Haru got curls with a pink dress adorned with flowers; Yusuke got a blue hair and a apron full of colours; Akechi got cinnamon hair and a outfit like black featherman (they were giggling while doing his); Makoto a chocolate hair and panda’s dress and Futaba a very long hair and green featherman suit. They tried to make one to not look like a little man, but a little cat, and could do Morgana.

Ren and Ryuji agreed to change the cookies and Ren was drawing Ryuji, while Ryuji was trying to draw Ren. The blondie wasn’t very good with drawings but they looked cute, Ren thought.  
Ryuji listened to his boyfriend laughing and wanted to know what was happening. “Nothing.” He suspiciously answered.  
While showing the results, Ryuji let out a very out of character “aaawn”, because his mini version had a mini skull and the hiragana for “Ren” on his cheek.  
“I’m yours.”  
“So cheesy, Ryuji.”  
“I’m not the one writing his name on his boyfriend’s cheek.”  
“No, you were the one who drew wings on his boyfriend.”  
Ryuji blushed. “Because you are a angel.”  
Ren involved his arms around Ryuji’s neck. “I’m your angel.”  
Ryuji couldn’t be happier. He hugged his boyfriend’s waist and kissed him, with all the sweet taste they deserve.


End file.
